TMNT Chronicals Book1: Teenage Maiden Ninja Team
by Haluwasa2
Summary: When Mikey meets a 13 year old girl named Venus, things pretty much get crazy for our four turtle heroes, and they don't know how much Venus is involved! But the really strange thing are these five girls who call themselves the Teenage Maiden Ninja Team!
1. Chapter 1: Venus

Chapter 1: Venus

"Going out!" I yell pulling a scarf over my green face.

"Be careful, Mikey. Don't get caught!" smiles my older brother, Leonardo. Ah, ever overprotective Leonardo. Oh, well, he is our leader. And these coverings? Well, it's February and most people would flip seeing a teenage mutant ninja turtle. I'm kind of the youngest of us four.

Older than me is super genius Donatello (Don, Donnie), then older than him is Mr. Short temper hot shot macho-man himself, Raphael (Raph, Raphie), them cool calm and collected Leonardo (Leo). Oh yeah, and me witty Michelangelo (Mikey, Mike). Gosh, I hate explaining things. (Except if they deal with video games or comics!)

Anyway, I'm just going to my favorite skate park. It's awesome and usually no one's there. I can't make _too_ may friends. You know five foot eleven talking turtle. So I get there and what do I see? A little girl. I mean she's gotta be like eleven. But on the bright side, she's a good skater. Like, an awesome skater.

"Hey, kid!" I call out to her. She stops skating for a second, sees me and comes marching over.

"Listen, man, I'm no kid. I'm thirteen!" she says.

"No way! That's great…uh…" Oh, great I don't know her name.

"Venus," she finishes "I'm named after the painting _'The Birth of Venus'_"

"Michelangelo, call me Mikey, I'm named after the painter," I say thinking of the coincidence. A painting and a painter.

"Cool," she's Caucasian and wears a hat with spikes that are supposed to be cat ears. She has on a black hoodie and a red skirt. She has on black and red stockings with red Mary-Jane's. Her chestnut brown hair is in two low ponytails. For a girl two years younger than me, she's kind of pretty. Like, a cross between pretty and cute.

"You wanna skate with me?" I ask.

"Sure," says Venus. My heart kind of soars when she says that. We skate and talk for a while. One conversation I like a lot, but I'm not sure why.

"You have any siblings?" she asks.

"Yeah, three older brothers," I roll my eyes.

"I've got four, but I don't know them. My put them up for adoption, but not me," she explains.

"Why?" I ask, now regretting it only because it makes her sad.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she says, looking down.

"Oh sorry," I apologize.

"No prob. Hey, wanna see my Ollie?" she says perking up. I smile, it's good to see a none Twilight-obsessed Robert-Pattinson-Edward-Cullen-Omigosh-Iluvthem! Girl in today's world.

"Want some gum?" she asks opening a packet of 5 gum Solstice.

"Thanks," I say, grabbing a piece "Solstice is my favorite."

"Mine too," she says. We hear a beep "Oh, my phone!" she digs into her pocket and pulls out a pink Samsung keyboard cell phone. She reads a text message "I gotta go. It's dinner time at my palce."

"I should go too," I say, but it's only five and I have another hour to skate. Eh, maybe I can go home early for once.

"See ya, Mikey! You wanna meet here tomorrow?" she asks.

"Sure!" my heart does that soary thing again "See ya tomorrow, Venus!" we skate away in different directions.

**Haluwasa2**: OK, I don't own TMNT, sadly. And, no, Venus is _**NOT**_ Venus de Milo from the 90's (?) show. I do NOT like her.

**Mikey**: But she is in the Chronicles!

**Haluwasa2**: Mikey shut up *hits his head*

**Mikey**: Dudette that hurt. Leo is there anyway we can't let her train to be a ninja?

**Leo**: Mikey…be nice to our new friend and APOLOGIZE!

**Mikey**: OK, sorry uhhh…what nickname should we call you

**Haluwasa2**: Kai.

**Mikey**: OK, sorry, Kai

**Kai**: No problem. All OCs (and there will be more) belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Boys Meet Girls

Chapter 2: Boys Meet Girls

"Was sup, Mikey?" says Venus pulling into the skate park.

"Eh…nothin' much. You?" I ask.

"Ditto," This is pretty much our usual conversation to start our skating time. We skate for a few minutes then I try to start a conversation. We've been doing this every day for the past two weeks. The guys keep calling Venus my girlfriend, but we're just friends. Something in the back of my mind keeps me for asking her out. I don't know what it is, but it won't let me do it. The hours pass and around four-fifty Venus will head home. I either stay and skate or go home now.

"Hey, Mikey, do you want to meet my four friends?" Venus asks me a few minutes before she has to go.

"Uh…sure. You mean the fifteen year old ones, right?" I ask. She told me about two thirteen year old friends who are just school friends. Then, there are her four best friends, who are fifteen, that, even though she's two years younger than them, they respect her. She respects them as well, of course.

"Duh," she says.

"Totally. I'll bring my bros if I can get them to come," I say. My plan is going to fail; the guys don't like going up top as much as I do and not always eager to go skating anywhere but the sewers. Raph prefers a motorcycle over anything.

"'Kay, gotta go," she waves good-bye "_Hasta la vista_!"

"_Adios_!" I call and skate home.

_**Later at the Lair…**_

"Shell, no, Mikey! Are ya nuts?!" Raph is handling going to the skate park better than I thought.

"So you want us to go meet your 'girlfriend' and her four friends? Sounds like a good idea to me," says Donnie. Well, I've got the smart one on my side. At least he'll come.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I say sternly. Donnie chuckles.

"The more you deny it…"

"Shut-up!"

"Did I just get transported to some dopy talk show?" asks Raph sarcastically. The four of us crack up, but we do have to get serious again.

"Leo…" I murmur. Raph will go if Leo goes just to prove he's just as good…or better. That or Leo will drag him there.

"Fine with me," shrugs Leo "Tomorrow then?"

"Rad. You going, Raph?" I ask.

"Might as well."

_**The next day at the skate park…**_

"M-M-M-Mikey, where are they? I'm f-f-freezing," stutters Don.

"D-D-Donnie, don't w-worry. They'll be h-h-hear," I reassure him.

"T-T-They better," he says.

"MIKEY!" I hear a call.

"VENUS?" I call back.

"There you are!" exclaims the girl as she comes into view. She is wrapped up in pink, her favorite and usual color, with a pink cat hat. Three other girls also come into view. "C'mon we found a warm place." She begins leading us on her skateboard. She takes us to a small room, but it's big enough for the nine of us.

I say nine because a blonde girl is making a fire in the middle of the shack.

"Good, V, you're back," she says. V? Venus never told me she had a nickname.

"Thanks E-Liz," _V_ says taking off her scarf "I'm Venus and you must be Mikey's brothers."

"Yhea, I'm Leonardo, Leo, the oldest," says Leo putting his mitten covered hands in front of the fire.

"I'm Donatello, Don or Donnie. I'm the smart one. I'm in the middle of Raph, being older, and Mikey, being younger," explains Don. Typical, Don has to make everything sound slightly confusing.

"Name's Raphael, but I'm called Raph-," begins Raph.

"Or Raphie or Raphie Boy," I interrupt.

"Can it numbskull! You don't call me dat anymore, remember?" he says, his hard Brooklyn accent coming clear through, along with his hand, to my head.

"Ow! You need anger management!!!!!" I complain.

"Alone, these two would kill each other," Leo shakes his head.

"So would Evy and Mona," sighs Venus, her emerald eyes glowing.

"Who," us turtles question.

"Oh, yhea my friends didn't introduce ourselves," laughs Venus.

"I'll start," says a brunette with yellow highlights. Her eyes were a topaz orange and her hair in a long braid "I'm Eve, named for the painting _'The Creation of Eve'_, but you can call me Evy."

"I'm the genius of our group," says E-Liz, her eyes are a rare pure purple. She has on eye popping purple and yellow slacks on. Her hair has purple bead strands on the top of her head (going to the back) and on the left and right "I'm named for the painting _'Elizabeth I'_, hence my name, Elizabeth. Everyone calls me E-Liz or Liz, though."

"My name's Chemise," says the black haired one. She looks very familiar, but I can't quite my finger on it "Call me Chi. I'm named for the painting _'Girl in a Chemise'_. I actually don't know what a chemise is,"

"A chemise is a smock or women's undergarment," says Don and E-Liz at the same time.

"Oh. How did you know that?" asks Chi.

"Dere nerds! What do ya expect?" says the girl with the brown ponytail. She had a heavy Brooklyn accent like Raph, and, like us, was still completely wrapped up in her coat, scarf, and mittens. The others had taken off theirs "I'm Mona Lisa, do I really need ta say what paintin' I'm named after? Just call me Mona."

"I knew one of dem was gonna be a Mona Lisa," Raph smirks

"What's it to you?" she growled.

"Jeez, calm down," grumbled Raph.

"See, Raph this is what we deal with all the time with you," I say. His glare shuts me up.

"By the way, Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!" smiles Evy. Oh, yhea, it's Valentine's Day. I made the decision to ask Venus out today.

"Hey, uh, V, can I talk to you _outside_," I ask.

"Sure," she smiles throwing her scarf and gloves back on.

"OOOOOOOO!" my brothers chorus together.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" I grumble.

"Ignore them," glares V "Some people just don't know when to grow up." I see my brothers' wide eyed shock before I head outside.

"Oh, I hope I didn't go too far. Do you think I hurt their feelings?" she bites her nail.

"Don't worry. They usually don't get comebacks returned by strangers," I laugh, making her smile "So, uh, anyways, do, um, want to go out some time?"

"As friends?" she asks.

"No, no on a, uh, date," there I finally did it. Leo going to kill me for asking to go on a date with a human, but I did it.

"No, I'm sorry," her face drops.

"Why? Is it the age thing? We're only two years apart!"

"No, Mikey, that's not it,"

"Then why?! Tell me one good reason why!"

"Because you're my brother!" and the she takes off like a speeding bullet.

_**End of chapter…**_

**Mikey**: Wait! Time-out! Flag on the play! She's our sister? She's a human!

**Kai**: Read the next chapter.

**Mikey**: But it's not up yet!

**Kai**: Really? I would have never of guessed since I'm the author! *she and Mikey get in a fight*

**Raph**: Since those two are so busy… Haluwasa2 aka Kai does not own TMNT and all OCs belong to her.

**Kai**:*gets out of fight with Mikey* Peace out, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3: Sister

Chapter 3: Sister

Well, shock came first. Had Venus just said she was my sister? She's a human! It's impossible! Then I remember she has four brothers that she never met. Of course, she thinks they're us. I calm down and realize one of my best friends is running away, probably into danger. And then I bolt after her.

_**Venus's Point of View…**_

Well, that was not how he was supposed to find out. And of course, I run away like a chicken. That crazy turtle, trouble just follows them, doesn't it? It was too easy to figure out that he was my brother. I was eighty-five percent sure on the first day I met him. Idiot wore three fingered gloves. That basically says to the world "Hi, mutated turtle here!"

"Hey, look boys a little girl," I turn around. Purple Dragons, shell-rific. Oh, well, at least I can shed off some steam.

"Surrender, little girl," says the one with spiky red hair.

"Fight me," I say

"Oh, yeah, one little girl against fifteen of us because that's a fair fight," he says.

"Seems fair to me, Chickens," I mutter "You're obviously not going to start so I will." I punch one and kick two in the face, three down, and twelve to go. I knock three down in a back flip. This is just too easy, especially with only nine left.

"Venus!" I hear a call. It's Mikey. Oh, shell. His eyes widened with horror as the nine Purple Dragons surround me. I kick one down. Mikey's mouth droops.

"It's okay, Mikey, I got it," I say punching one in a pressure point. Then I realize one is behind me. I turn around, but before I can strike, a nun chuck hits him.

"You okay," he asks.

"Bro, I'm a kunoichi, I can handle it!" I scream. I take down another.

"Kuno-what?" he says.

"Kunoichi, female ninja! Did Master Splinter teach you nothing about the Japanese language?" I roll my eyes.

"How do you know about Master Splinter?" he asks.

"I'll explain later," I say. Then I see it, a bullet is heading towards Mikey "Mikey! Watch out!"

"Huh?" he says. Typical, the girl's got to save the guy.

"Sheildethics!" I cry, raising a shield to protect my brother.

"What the shell was that?" He says taking out a Purple Dragon.

"Let me explain," I say taking out the final Purple Dragon "Let's walk and talk, Older Brother."

"V, it's impossible for me to be your brother because-." He tries to explain

"You're a mutated turtle. Yeah, I already know that. That only makes my point clearer. The utroms play more in your life than your mutations, Michelangelo," I explain "Hamato Yoshi had not only a pet rat, but a wife and young daughter when he died. Yoshi's wife was also killed by the Shredder. Splinter was taken care of by my mother, our mother, Hamato Akiko until she was taken away by the utroms. She was their last connection to Earth.

"The utroms loved our mother very much. They wanted to help her home world by repopulating the planet's animals that were endangered. They needed to start with a simple animal to make."

"Turtles?" he said.

"Precisely. They knew they could put their creations inside a woman to be born. Mom happily accepted the job. And thus, you and our brothers were born. They began to work on their first female. Me. Sadly to our mom, the utroms wanted to dispose of you and our brothers. She got in touch with Master Splinter and they formulated a plan. She had recently heard about the utroms' ooze. She knew you could be at least a little human. So she dropped you down a sewer before the utroms could get you and the dropped a stolen vile of ooze down it. Master Splinter was waiting for you. And, well, you know the rest of that story.

"Mom couldn't let that happen again. She mixed human hormones into the concoction. When I came out a human, the utroms thought they had failed and gave up on the project," I continue the story.

"So, you were supposed to be a turtle," he says. I nod "Now get on to that 'Shieldethics' thing."

"Right. Sheildethics was what I received from the concoction made by the utroms. I had five powers called Destructionethics, when put together. Mom told me to give all but one to four girls and create the Teenage Maiden Ninja Team! Who are obviously my best friends. I chose to keep Sheildethics so that I may protect my brothers when I was to find them. Master Splinter secretly trained me to become a ninja. He mastered me in shuriken and kunai. He helped me deem the four girls worthy of their powers, but I am not one to tell their stories, they are," I finish as we arrive at the skate park.

"Are you two an item now or can we get back to our normal lives?" asks Raph as we enter the shack.

"I can't be, she's our little sister, shell for brains," Mikey laughs as if he'd know all his life. I laugh as I watch three turtles' jaws dropped simultaneously.

"That's impossible, Mikey. You know that," says Leo.

"Oh contraire, brothers. V, please tell them the story," he says. There is no shelling way I'm telling that story again.

"Mikey, I like to talk as much as the next girl, but why don't you take a turn?" I say.

"Okay," says Mikey. He tells the story perfectly. I couldn't have done better myself.

"Wow," says Leo at the end of the story "Master Splinter secretly taught you all this time and we never found out."

"We have a mom," says Raph.

"The utroms made us. We're not real turtles," says Don.

"No, no, no," I correct him "The utroms took enough DNA from real turtles for you to be real turtles."

"Oh, okay," says Donnie "Alright so what are your stories?"

"I'll start," Evy says "Angel's my cousin. She stopped me from becoming a Purple Dragon. She was so into it before I could never imagine why she didn't want to join now. Finally, she explained you guys to me. Then I met Venus. She asked Master Splinter to train me in the art of ninja. They eventually deemed me worth of a power. I was granted Healethics. From the tiniest bruise to a cracked rib or bleeding organ or even a broken body I can heal it. I was granted to be the team's medical doctor. I use chain whip with a blade on one end."

"I'll go next," says E-Liz "My story is not as okay as Evy's. Hun is my Uncle."

"Wait," says Raph "Hun as in de over muscular blonde dude who ain't to bright? That Hun?"

"That's Uncle," says E-Liz "I wish to do anything to stop him and the Purple Dragons. Venus found me and brought me to Master Splinter who also taught me how to be a ninja. Eventually, I was granted a power, Scanethics. Scanethics allows me to scan any area from one inch to about the size of North America. It also allows me to scan the thoughts and feelings of people. I use a bo staff that has a dagger on each end. "

"I'll be goin' next," says Mona "A couple of years ago, back when I was about Venus's age I was on a cruise ship with a few of my friends. Baxter Stockman soon took the ship hostage. My friends escaped, I didn't. Stockman had been trying to reconstruct the ooze that mutated you because some how he found out about it. He poured some ooze on me, but I got away, but not without turning into this." She takes off her hat and gloves to reveal she's mutated into a gecko "I used to be a human, but now I'm this, like you guys. Time passed and Master Splinter and V found me. I was also trained to be a ninja. Master Splinter decided on sais for me. V chose to give me Time-ethics. I can stop and start time and travel to the past."

"I am the final one," says Chi "The girls are the only ones allowed to call me Chi now. You will call me by the name you have always called me, Karai."

"DUN DUN DUN!" Mikey says. Oh, brother.

"Karai? But your hair's so-." Leo begins.

"Long, Leonardo. Yes, I've noticed. V and Master Splinter took me in when my father disowned me. He decided to give me one more chance, but I was already with the Teenage Maiden Ninja Team. He did not know that, though. That is why I saved you and your brothers and those counterparts of yours, Leonardo. I was an undercover agent for the Teenage Maiden Ninja Team. V gave me Transportethics. I can transport anyone anywhere I think about," says Karai.

"So what do we do now?" asks Don.

Leo speaks up "All of us will go to Master Splinter…in the lair."

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai**: Okay, TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird and the OCs and plot belong to me. But be warned Nickelodeon has bought rights to TMNT.

**Mikey**: *girly scream* But they're mostly comedy! Will they even be able to make us a little serious?

**Kai**: I don't know, Mikey, but it get's worse. It's going to be in CG animation.

**Mikey**: !

**Kai**: See ya! Review and Rate, please!


	4. Chapter 4: Behind the Wall

Chapter 4: Behind the Wall

**Leo's POV**

Well, to say I was astonished would be an understatement. Here I am leader of the Ninja Turtles and now I have even more responsibility being an older brother of a sister who is two years younger than me. But there is nothing I can say to complain. I love her already. I can see all of us in her. She has Raph's obvious strength, which is supposing that what Mikey told was true about how she took down most of the fifteen Purple Dragons they had fought. She has Mikey's sense of humor. She has Donatello's laugh and maybe even a bit of his smarts. The only thing I can't find…was anything from me.

"She's got your confidence," said Karai, practically reading my mind "That certain thing that just says leader. That's what she's got from you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. It felt good to be talking to Karai again, and this time she is on our side and we know it. I could never tell my brothers, but I always had a bit of a crush on Karai. She looks even prettier with long hair.

"What does she have that's her own?"

"She's got this sassy attitude and spunk. Oh, and she only fears arachnids, all not just spiders. And she is semi-graceful, but sometimes her feet move faster than her body."

"Semi-graceful?"

"She can be clumsy, but once she gets serious and in 'her zone' she very capable."

"She's gonna be a great sister."

"Nii-san!" a little sing-song voice said. It was Venus saying the Japanese word for older brother.

"She's talking to you," laughed Karai "She picked out your nicknames when I told her your names." I nodded.

"Yeah, Venus?" I asked.

"Um…are you coming?" V asked pointing to the alley way.

"Yeah," I smiled.

All of were soon trudging through the sewers. Both E-Liz and Evy seemed a little disgusted by the sewers. Evy's footsteps were long and light so as not to get her feet dirty. E-Liz's were light, but not as long. Mona Lisa took more carful steps, as if she was trying to keep the sewer waste on the bottoms of her pink and black combat boots. Karai, too took carefully planned steps in the most dry areas in front of her. Venus? Venus was different. She trudged along happily talking to Donnie and Mikey, who were both smiling from ear to ear.

Our front door warmly greeted us with its turquoise and gold colorings. Don punched our security code in and we were in the comfort of our lair. The girls looked happily around. Kairai smiled, not moving. She had been here before.

"Welcome to One twenty two and eighth, girls," said Mikey "Also known as our lair."

"It's so nice," said Venus "A perfect ninja home. Oh, cool a punching bag! Mom won't let me have one of these. She's afraid I'll break the house or something."

"Take it, easy, dat's mine. I use it regularly," laughed Raph.

"C'mon, Raph, we can practice on it together!" Venus said, dragging Raph over to the beat up punching bag. I smiled and walked over to Master Splinter's room and knocked.

"Enter, my son," he said. I entered his room and and respectfully sat on my knees across from him.

"Father, we have found our sister," I said.

"Good," said Master Splinter "The family is a whole once again."

"Why did you not tell us about her, Sensei?" I asked.

"It was her job to find you. I could not have you troubled with finding her while fighting the Shredder, could I?" he answered.

"You are correct, Sensei," I said.

"Then shall we join the family?" he said.

"Yes," I said with a smile "We shall." I helped him up and we entered the room.

"Sensei," said Venus coming over with a respectful bow "Father."

"My daughter," Master Splinter replied "The family is finally one again."

"Yes, Father," she said, happily.

"Hiya, Master Splinter!" said Evy, giving a quick respectful bow then waving "E-Liz thinks she found something behind one of your walls. Like some rooms or something. Can we please use Destuctionethics, please, Master Splinter." Master Splinter chuckled.

"And if it's not?" asked Master Splinter.

"We all put back together, but E-Liz is never wrong and Donatello says he's been picking up something back there. Please, Master Splinter," pleased Evy.

"Go ahead," said Master Splinter after thinking for a bit. The girls gather around the wall and held hands. So this was how they did Destuctioethics.

"Destructionethics," they said together. The wall began to have a white light dissolve it till it was no more. The light was powerful; you could feel it, even after it left.

E-Liz had been right; there were rooms behind the wall, six actually. They were all clearly empty, but Venus was already deciding what to do with them.

"Okay," she said pointing to a room "This one we make a bathroom and the others are bedrooms in case someone stays here, like April or Casey or us." I laughed. Venus seemed to like to plan ahead.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," I told her then asked "Don, could we get some plumbing in here?"

"Yeah," my purple masked brother replied "It's not like I haven't done it before to other rooms.' We heard the clearing of someone's voice. It was Master Splinter.

"Before we get too caught up in this, Venus, your mother's message?" he said.

"Oh yeah," Venus slapped her head "My mom said that as soon as I found you guys, you'd be invited to dinner."

"Alright!" Mikey cheered giving Venus a high five.

"Shoot," said Mona "We'll never make it. It's almost five now."

"Not if we take the Battle Shell," replied Don.

"You have a car," E-Liz awed "That is so cool."

"Thanks," smiled Don proudly. We all headed out to go pile into the Battle Shell. Then I realized Master Splinter wasn't following.

"Are you coming, Father?" I asked.

"No, my son, this is your first night with your mother. Don't let your old father embarrass you. Besides, I already had dinner," he said.

"If you're sure," I said beginning to back up.

"Hurry up, Leo!" called Evy. Master Splinter gave a go along motion and I ran to catch up with the others.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Yayz! Finally! TMNT belongs to Eastman and Laird. I own all OCs and the plot! REVIEW PLEASE! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5: Akiko, the One Called Mom

Chapter 5: Akiko, the One Called Mom

**Raph's POV**

You know how people say girls talk a lot? Venus is the prime definition of that. She just doesn't stop! I figured it was because she was excited. Granted, I was excited too, but Venus was just rambling. Although, this talking is a good way to learn about her. The incessant chatter from her mouth is just bittersweet.

She loves Transformers; you know the show with the giant robots beat the shell out of each other. She has near perfect aim and Mom looks just like her. Or, she looks just like Mom, I guess, is the proper way to say it.

After a while, I began to tune her out. I stopped listening when she started explaining that she could play guitar, which was ,undoubtedly, cool, but her voice does get annoying every once in a while. I didn't even come back to the conversation until a trench coat and a fedora were thrown at me.

"We're here," said Mona. "Ya betta' put that on." Mona already had her winter disguise on. I looked out the window to see a duplex, one half blue and one half white.

"We live in the blue on," said Venus as we all ran up the steps. Venus knocked on the door and entered. "Hey, Mom, we fou- !" Venus had begun to shout as the biggest golden retriever you would ever see bounded up, jumped on Leo and began to lick his face. Venus began to laugh uncontrollably.

A woman rushed out of the kitchen and began to pull the dog of Leo. "Goldie! That's bad! Goldilocks! Get off him! Go chase Millie or play with Moses or something!" Goldie traipsed away, but was soon joyful as a dog, a German Shepard, came over and began to play with her. He was tinier than she was, but only by an inch or so.

"Mom," said Venus. "I found-!"

"Your brothers," said the woman, pointing to Leo, whose hat had fallen off. "I can see that."

Then it finally hit me. This was Mom. She did look exactly like Venus, except with permed hair that had a bit of yellow dye to hide gray hairs. She was only an inch or two taller than Venus. We all towered over her. Then her eyes shined brightly as she smiled. They were blue. Only Mikey had blue eyes in our family. I'm sure Donnie found all that heredity stuff fascinating.

Leo did a respectful bow and said "Greetings, Mother." Our mom did a laugh that was like Venus's, a witch's cackle type of thing. Donnie also has this laugh. Without a second though, Mom swooped us all into a big. "Bowing is for training sessions, Leo."

"How did you know my name?" asked Leo.

"You think a mother doesn't know her child?" said our mother –Akiko, Venus had called her I believe- and then told him. "I gave birth to you! I'm going to know your name." We, the brothers, all began to snigger as Leo blushed fiercely at mom's comment. She quickly scolded us with an "I gave birth to you three too!"

"Well, we've found your temper, Raph," said Mikey.

"Zip it, Mikey," I spat. At this Mom laughed.

"The two of you remind me of my brother, Eiji, and me when we were little," she said.

"We have an uncle?" we all exclaimed at once.

"Venus, you didn't tell them?" asked my mother.

"Must have slipped my mind," Venus told her.

"As did cleaning that messy room of yours." Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Whoops," shrugged Venus. "And it's _had_ an Uncle. Uncle Eiji died of a liver disease. But his son, Jacob, is still alive and married, to a woman named Arleen and has five kids. We have an aunt too. Aunt Mari has three kids, Aunt Jane, our cousin, but she's like twenty years older than us so we call her Aunt Jane. She's Aunt Mari's first husband child. He funny and called Larry and he has another kid named Rico. Her second husband is our Uncle Manny. They have two kids, Martin, the older one and the younger daughter named Renge. She's married to a pastor named Dustin and they have a one-year old, Jonah and an infant, Levi. Oh, and Martin married a girl named Blaine, who is pregnant."

"We have a very extensive family," I said, stunned.

"And they're all human?" asked Donnie.

"Yup," said Mom. "Venus forgot to name Jacob's kids. They're Regan, Eiji Jr. –we usually just call him Eiji or Little Eiji-, Tammy-she's a little devil-, Brian, and the youngest is an infant named Blaire. Poor Grandma is having such trouble remembering her name because Blaire and Blaine are so similar."

"Grandma?" said Donnie.

"The Ancient One's wife," said Akiko. 'The two of them don't have the best relationship so she stays around our family."

"Where did Venus go?" asked Mikey, noticing our sister missing.

"Here!" Venus slid down the hand rail for the stairs. "I went to change my clothes. I only wear those when I skateboard." It was true. She was now was clad in an Optimus Prime shirt that had a white turtle neck sweater under it because it was short sleeved. She had tied up a bit of excess shirt with a hair tie so you could see the bottom of her turtle neck. She wore a pair of blue jeans and brown Uggs. Her pigtails had changed from open to braided ones.

_**BRING! BRING!**_

"Oh dinner's ready," said Akiko, rushing into the kitchen.

"What for dinner?" I asked, hoping it wasn't pizza. I love it and all, but it gets tiresome eating it night after night. Mikey was a good cook, but specialized ion pizza having it five times a week. Luckily, my hope succeeded.

"Steak," said Mom. "With mashed potatoes, gravy, and string beans."

"Yummy!" cheered Venus.

"I've never had steak before," said Mikey. "I can't make it because I don't know how. Plus, poor April would have to do the shopping for us."

"Mom can give you the recipe!" exclaimed Venus. "Steak and pizza are my favorite foods in the world and I can go out and buy some for you if you ever want it!"

"Can we eat steak?" asked Leo.

"Mutated turtles, mutated diet," Donnie told him.

"Donatello," said Mom. "Pour drinks, please. Venus, set the table. Raphael and Mona, get the chairs over in the closet and put them around. Leonardo, stir the gravy, it's not quite done. Michelangelo, help me get these steaks out. Karai, check on the string beans and give them one last stir before you take them off the stove. E-liz and Evy, get glasses for Donatello to pour drinks into, he's obviously has no idea where they are."

"Geez, Mom," I said. "Put us right to work."

"Watch that tongue, young man or you'll be cleaning the dishes," she said. I had no idea if she was kidding or not. And I was a little stunned; I had never been called 'young man' in a scold before. I pulled out two chairs from the closet and so did Mona and we put them around the table that already had six chairs. We all sat down and began to eat. Well, the girls did. We really didn't know what to make of steak. We had seen the cow meat on television before, but never thought we would eat it one day. Mikey poked at it with his fork. Leo was looking at it like it was a boiled snake with cockroach toppings. Donnie looked like he wanted to experiment on it first. I look at it, then at my utensils, and then at it again.

I reached for my knife and fork and hastily cut the meat. Then I dosed it in gravy as Venus had done. Stabbing a piece of meat with my fork, I quick put it in my mouth. It tasted…good. I ate another piece.

"Awesome job, Mom," I said.

"Thanks, dear," she replied. Leo was the next to go. He didn't seem to like it as much as I did, but he seemed to enjoy it. Mikey was actually next. He scraped a piece of his fork and licked his lips. "Mmmm. It's hard to believe this was once a cow."

"Please, don't remind me," said Donnie as he shoved his around his plate, already emptied of string beans and mashed potatoes. Finally, he slowly put a piece in his mouth and said "Not half bad." He ate the rest of his steak as I finished my second helping of mashed potatoes. I like mine like Venus liked her, covered in gravy with salt and pepper.

"It's good with margarine, too," she told me. "It the perfect substitute for not having gravy."

"I don't like gravy on mine," said Mom.

"I agree," said Leo who had margarine on his. Once we were all good and stuffed, we put our plates on the counter.

"I'll help you wash the dishes, Ms. Hamato," said Evy,

"I'll help too," said Mikey. In return, he was given looks of shock from us, his brothers. He told us. "It's the least I can do for such a great meal."

"No, no, Mikey," said Mom. "It's okay. Evy is already helping me. Venus can take you on the ground tour of the house."

"Yeah," agreed Venus. "We can play Disney Scene It or something when we're done."

"Sound like a plan, Sam," said Mom giving a thumbs up.

"But her name is Venus," said Mikey, not getting the expression.

"I'll tell ya on the way up, Mike." I said. "Ya see it's an expression…"

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Chapter done! Yay!

**Raph:** It took ya so long to do that?

**Kai:** Fangirls…

**Raph:** Fine, whatever I'll be quiet.

**Kai:** Thank-you. I own nothing, but my OCs and the plot! See-ya!


End file.
